WonKyu Bed Series: Tweet!
by Xiang Ri Kui
Summary: Kenapa setiap pagi Siwon selalu me-tweet 'Good morning, beautiful world' a/watch?v 0z4x5rmq7I0tau semacamnya? Siwon tentu memiiki alasannya tersendiri. Penasaran? RnR, Please ?


**WonKyu Bed Series: T W E E T**

**By: **Xiang Ri Kui

**Pair: **WONKYU

**Gendre: **Romance, Fluff, Drabble.

**Summary:**Kenapa setiap pagi Siwon selalu me-tweet 'Good morning, beautiful world' atau semacamnya? Siwon tentu memiiki alasannya tersendiri.

**Warning: **YAOI, OCC, Typos.

**Don't like****, Please leave****!****!**

**Please, respect me and another reader.**

**~xX0Xx~**

Mentari mulai keluar dari peraduannya, menggantikan tugas taburan bintang yang mulai tidak terlihat di langit. Embun pagi mengeluakan aroma tumbuhan yang menyejukan penciuman. Burung-burung terbang dan hinggap di pohon-pohon, bernyanyi, membirkan seluruh dunia mendengar suara merdu nan halus mereka. Semua bersatu dalam simphony alam yang menenangkan.

Sinar mentari yang hangat dan lembut menyusup masuk melalui jendela-jendela gedung rumah maupun apartement untuk membangunkan setiap pemiliknya.

"Hmm..." pemuda berlesung pipi itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, sinar hangat mentari menyapanya, membut matanya silau. Perlahan meski terasa berat manik gelap itu terbuka jelas, retinanya melebar mendapatkan rangsangan cahaya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap jendela yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Langit sudah terang rupanya. Siwon melirik jam kecil yang berada di meja sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

6.00 a.m.

Masih cukup awal untuk memulai hari. Jika diingat-ingat jadwalnya nanti bersama member lain baru dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Ada waktu sebentar untuk sarapan dan membaca majalah dengan tenang.

"Nggg..."

?

Siwon melihat gundukan selimut yang di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berpipi chubby, berambut ikal kecokelatan yang halus sedang menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Ah, bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa? Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu kekasihnya itu mulai tidur, ah tidak, maksud Siwon-Kekasihnya itu mulai tinggal bersamanya di apartement. Siwon tidak keberatan sih... justru Siwon malah senang karena bisa merasakan seperti kehidupan ehm-pengantin baru-ehm.

Bisa melakukan –(sensor)-... atau –(sensor)- ... kadang juga –(sensor)-.

Siwon jadi malu sendiri karena berfantasi yang aneh-aneh padahal masih pagi.

Untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai menuju arah berbahaya(?), pemuda berlesung pipi itu bangkit dari kasurnya pelan-pelan, berusaha tidak membangunkan sang princess dari tidurnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas, wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan. Begitu tenang dan polos. Jika para member yang lain tahu apa yang dipikirannya tentang Kyuhyun, pasti mereka akan mengatakan Siwon sudah gila, atau paling bagus Siwon sedang terkena amnesia. Namun siapa peduli? Toh, memang begitu adanya. Meski member lain menganggap Kyuhyun adalah setan, iblis, atau semacamnya. Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun tetaplah malaikat manis dan manja.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri di dalam lamunannya. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu mulai memasuki kamar mandi dan melepas pakaiannya satu-per satu. Di sela kegiatannya membersihkan tubuh, Siwon kembali teringat mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bisa pindah di apartementnya.

Semua bermula beberapa minggu yang lalu, Super Junior baru saja selesai mengisi sebuah acara hingga larut malam. Setelah mobil van mengantar mereka sampai dorm, Siwon segera menuju tempat parkir untuk segera mengendarai mobilnya dan pulang ke apartementnya sendiri.

"Siwon kasihan, ya... dia harus bolak-balik dari dorm menuju apartement setiap harinya gara-gara ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan dia tidur di dorm." Ucap Donghae melihat Siwon yang pamit pada manager untuk pulang.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu, sang leader mengangguk setuju, di benaknya terlintas suatu ide, "Wonnie! Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja di dorm? Sudah larut malam, kau pasti capek." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha membujuk.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa, hyung. Sudah biasa, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul." Ucap Siwon masih dengan dimple smile-nya yang bikin member lain silau.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung menyikut Kyuhyun yang asik-asiknya main psp.

"Yaah! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, monkey! Aku kalah! Arggh! Padahal itu level terakhir!" ucap pemuda berambut ikal sewarna kayu eboni itu kesal. Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan memasang 'pout' andalannya.

Siwon tertawa, berusaha keras untuk tidak berhambur memeluk dan menciumi pipi kekasihnya yang terlihat seempuk serta selembut kapas.

"Lihat kekasihmu itu, dia di apartement sendirian dalam keadaan lelah! Seharusnya kau sebagai pacar menemaninya ke apartement, memasakkannya makanan dan menemaninya tidur. Bukannya main PSP!" ejek Eunhyuk panjang lebar, "Lihat Hae, dia selalu mengurusiku, menyiapkanku makanan dan mengeringkan rambutku ketika aku selesai mandi. Itu pacar yang benar!" lanjutnya sambil membanggakan sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, "Ayolah, itu kan perlakuan seorang tuan kepada peliharaannya."

Eunhyuk langsung menampakan wajah ingin mencabik-cabik Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang emosi itu.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ucapan Hyukkie ada benarnya, Kyu... kau harus lebih mengurusi pacarmu." Ucap Leeteuk menasehati.

Kyyuhyun mengeram kesal, memberikan death glare pada Eunhyuk yang nyengir senang karena mendapatkan dukungan.

Tidak tahan dengan para member yang mulai memojokannya, Kyuhyun segera angkat bicara, "Oke! Oke! Aku sekarang akan tinggal di apartement Siwon-hyung! Puas?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal, segera menggandeng lengan pacarnya dan menggeret kekasihnya itu menuju mobilnya sendiri.

"Jadi... bagaimana kalau jatah makan Kyuhyun aku ambil alih?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sang leader. Leeteuk hanya menghela napas berat, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan hyungnya penggemar strawberry itu makin mengerang sebal dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersamanya! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat daripada ini! Hal tersebut yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon ketika pertama kalinya ketika kejadian itu.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang,

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Siwon terbatuk pelan, bagaimana dirinya nggak batuk coba? Kalau sikat gigi sambil tertawa gara-gara mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Siwon segera berkumur, menghilangkan busa yang berasal dari pasta gigi dari dalam mulutnya. Setelah terasa bersih, Siwon tersenyum di hadapan cermin seperti iklan pasta gigi di Indonesia-alias senyum pepsodent yang memperlihatkan seluruh gigi-giginya yang sudah kinclong.

Puas merasa dirinya sudah cukup bersih dan masih ganteng seperti biasanya, Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian santai berupa kaos dan celana denim se-lutut. Pemuda berlesung pipi pewaris Hyundai-corp itu berjalan menuju dapur, memasak air dan memanggang wafel.

Sambil menunggu wafel matang, Siwon memasak dua buah telur mata sapi. Tentu saja untuk dirinya juga Kyuhyun nanti. Siwon dengan sigap membalik telurnya sebentar, kemudian meletakan ke piring yang tidak jauh dari posisinya. Telur setengah matang, wafel, dan teh, merasa belum puas, Siwon mengambil sebotol madu segar dari dalam kulkasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja, dirinya tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun suka dengan yang manis-manis. Siwon tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya, pemuda berlesung pipi itu berhasil menyiapkan sarapan paginya dengan sempurna.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa bukan Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Siwon? Padahal rencananya tujuan Kyuhyun tinggal di apartement Siwon adalah agar bisa membantu dan lebih mengurusi sang kekasih.

Sayang sekali, Siwon tidak ingin membuat gedung apartement yang ditinggalinya kebakaran karena Kyuhyun. Pernah suatu hari, Siwon merasa sangat lelah, meminta tolong Kyuhyun untuk membuatkan segelas kopi. Ternyata Kyuhyun bukannya memasak air menggunakan kompor, Kyuhyun malah memasukkan panci yang berisi air itu ke dalam microwave. Jelas saja sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar ledakan yang membahana, Siwon buru-buru berlari menuju dapur yang dipenuhi oleh asap hitam tersebut. Dirinya bersyukur karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak terluka parah, hanya luka kecil berupa lecet karena terjatuh.

Semenjak saat itu, Siwon TIDAK AKAN PERNAH membiarkan Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya di dapur. Selain takut dapurnya hancur berantakan, Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka akibat pisau atau semacamnya. Lagipula, Siwon senang juga kok membuatkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat dirinya menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu akan tersenyum lebar, melahap masakannya dengan lahap, pipinya yang chubby akan terlihat semakin berisi saat mengunyah makanan. Pemandangan manis itu akan setimpal dengan rasa capeknya ketika memasak di dapur.

Siwon tertawa sendiri karena pemikirannya. Dirinya sadar, hanya dengan memikirkan tingkah Kyuhyun saja sudah dapat membuat dirinya tertawa, hanya dengan membayangkan senyum Kyuhyun dapat membuatnya merasa senang, dan hanya dengan merasakan Kyuhyun berada di sisinya, Siwon merasa hidupnya sempurna.

Semua karena Kyuhyun, kehidupannya jadi begitu menyenangkan dan berwarna-warni. Siwon merasakan hatinya terasa hangat, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar tidur tempat Kyuhyun masih terlelap dengan tenangnya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil, mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. Siwon sudah menyadari dari dulu, tetap saja dirinya tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk terus memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah kekasihnya yang manis. Rambut ikal kecokelatannya yang sewarna madu atau kayu eboni cerah, kulitnya putih pucat sehalus kulit bayi dan selembut kapas, bibirnya sintal kemerahan, membuat Siwon selalu tergiut untuk memautnya, dan jangan lupakan pipi Kyuhyun yang chubby selalu membuatnya gemas.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu membelai surai ikal madu Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut. Siwon tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Hidupnya tidak pernah terasa sesempurna ini. Siwon menundukkan badannya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Pemuda itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya penuh sayang. "Good morning, princess..." ucap Siwon dengan lembut, "sarapan sudah siap, ayo cepat bangun dan mandi..." lanjutnya.

"Nggh... lima menit lagi..." ucap Kyuhyun malas, kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Atau kau mau aku memandikanmu?" ujar Siwon jahil.

Seakan seperti mantra sihir, begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi sambil berteriak, "Tidak akan! Dasar om-om mesum!" Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang akan 'dilakukan' oleh Siwon jika mereka berdua mandi bersama. Bisa-bisa selama seharian ini dirinya akan sulit berjalan!

Siwon tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, dirinya tidak akan pernah marah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tahu betul jika Kyuhyun memang tipe blak-blakan dan suka bersikap jahil, Siwon tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai sikap Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun mandi, Siwon merapihkan tempat tidurnya sambil menatap pemandangan Kota Seoul yang terlihat cantik dari jendela apartementnya. Tiba-tiba, pemuda bermarga Choi itu mendapat ide, dirinya merogoh iPhone hitam di dalam sakunya, kemudian memotret pemandangan kota dan mengetikan sebuah kalimat.

"_Good morning beautiful world!"_

Kemudian menekan icon tweet di bagian pojok bawahnya.

Siwon tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Paginya akan selalu indah dan sempurna, karena orang yang cintainya akan selalu berada di sampingnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Hidup tidak akan bisa lebih sempurna lagi.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner**:

Huwaaa~! Jadilah fic nggak jelas ini. Habis, fic wonkyu di sini sedikit sih... jadi gatel bikin fic. (walaupun fic gak jelas macam ini).

Sekian dari Ri-chan~! Sampai jumpa~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued or Delete?**


End file.
